


Homeward Bound

by meekobb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekobb/pseuds/meekobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ncisdrabble100 on livejournal, #3 Angst; Post episode tag, 5x14 Internal Affairs, Ziva goes to make sure that Tony isn't suffering alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward Bound

Tony was still in a state of shock. When was this nightmare going to end? He had thought life was starting to get under control and then WHAM! All he wanted to do was get out of there and down a bottle of alcohol. Of course, Ziva had been concerned as she watched him leave and it didn't take her long to follow him out.

She had missed him in the lot so she headed to the store to pick up a simple bottle of wine and Italian take out before heading to her partner's apartment. Knocking on the door, she waited for him to answer but it had taken longer than she had anticipated. Either way, when he answered the door, a sense of relief filled her.

"Hey," she greeted softly, eyeing him.

"Hey. What are you here?" Tony asked simply.

Shifting on her feet, she glanced around uncomfortable under his gaze. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay after everything with this case. I know it wasn't easy for you," she answered. "I also stopped at your favorite Italian place for dinner and brought wine." Holding the bags up for him to see, she knew that he was strongly considering not having the company but he still stepped back to let her in.

As she made her way to his kitchen, Ziva noticed that he had a bottle of scotch out on his coffee table. "I see you started your pitted party already," she noted.

"It's pity party, and yes. I wasn't exactly planning on anyone coming over tonight," he said as he went to get plates out for her.

"Well, it's not a party if you are alone. I'm here to be pitiful with you," she smiled up at him.

He couldn't help but to let out a snort. "I can't believe she actually tried to blame me for her father's murder. I mean, seriously?"

"She needed someone to blame. You gave her enough of a reason for it, but in the end, you are here," she replied. "Come on, food and wine. I'm sure you have some depressing movie that we can watch with while we eat."

Tony thought for a minute and nodded. "I do. If you don't mind a kid movie...I always cry during _Homeward Bound_."


End file.
